<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll Go Blind by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457499">You'll Go Blind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eye Trauma, Metamorphosis, Missions, Multi, Oracles, Prompt Fic, Prophets, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unofficial rule of magic is that seers of mysteries and futures lose their physical sight. For something unofficial and simplistically ironic, it does seem pretty inevitable! Will this determined group manage to guide their friends through an entire mission without being derailed by sudden eye horror? Let's ... well ... see!</p><p>A fan adventure story, based off prompts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eridan Ampora/Jake English, Rose Lalonde &amp; Dave Strider, Sollux Captor/Rose Lalonde/Terezi Pyrope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll Go Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As I can't do art with much success, this fan adventure will be text-only. I've also collected prompts to write for already rather than taking them as the story progresses. For now? I'm not even sure if fanadventures still do that, but it's always sounded like it would be fun to try.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>Seers: Descend.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="sollux">2ure. no problem.</span>
</p><p>After all, falling to your knees is a short trip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="terezi">T1M3 TO R3TR34T.</span>
</p><p>After all, retreat is the best attack. Which means that heading into the centre of labyrinthine cave network below is but another necessary step for the victory you've determined.</p><p>One step of about 9001 until you reach the elevator, deep enough underground that the electricity won't be easily detected from outside. You want to turn around and go back to analysing the movement of the stars immediately. That's totally a seer thing, though you do it via a sniffoscope and a spoonful or two of wasabi to really clear the sinuses. Surely you should be allowed the teensy tiny danger of a mere dash of astronomology.</p><p>The staircase heads down in a highly angled spiral with landings at regular intervals, preventing any possible lengthy falls - and more importantly, making sure that it is completely dissatisfying to slide down the railing. It's step after step in a darkness that doesn't have the decency to taste chocolatey. The brown is simply dirt, and the blue-green bioluminescent chandeliers ought to have a fizzy sherbet feeling and are instead fishy with a fungoid aftertaste.</p><p>Down down down downer downest.</p><p>God! Who made victory so boring? This is why you come up with words like astronomology. You're going to fire <em>astronomonologogy</em> at your friends next, and serves them right. The mere act of saying the word in the right context might take long enough to serve as an example of the phenomenon it describes. Everyone will hate that. Except Feferi, with her occasional bout of flipping the meaning of words, which is fine. She's nice, you wouldn't begrudge her a cackle.</p><p>EVEN IF she is also one of the people who can leave this damn hideout and engage in a proper fight, unlike SOME badass cane-wielding, trick-slinging, point-horned and well-toothed seers with a great range of abilities. Among which sitting on her ass while other people fight is DEFINITELY NOT ONE!</p><p>You wish you could find solace in that line about retreat and attack, but you buy your own bullshit better the more distractions are around. Maybe you'll slip it into conversation when you're trolling Vriska or Karkat - they'll riff off that entertainingly. Dave or Jade in the right mood could do the trick too.</p><p>If you're allowed to stay in touch with them, that is. Cronus is directing a bunch of people tonight and he gets incredibly tedious about "outside influence".</p><p>Then again, handling pissed off angels would keep your skills honed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="rose">A descent metaphorical can be as real as a descent physical, and though you stay on your feet as the knowledge presses on you once more, you are sinking.</span>
</p><p>After all this, they'll come for you.</p><p>It's not an outcome you have seen. It's one you feel, which is both suspect and not. Plenty would say that no one's here for the predictions of your organs, no matter the remarkable success rate that can be achieved via expert toss of intestines. You don't think it's an outcome you <em>can</em> see, however. The gods of the void are beyond an easy understanding of time and space; probability probably has a better chance, but it's not that hard or significant to do better than any other comforting "reality" pitted against chaos.</p><p>You have made no pact but fascination, and your power to see does not well from that source. Your needles are another matter, from a time when fighting prowess had you proud enough to call for teachers greater than could be seen. Though they are retired now, as you have perforce embraced the role of strategist-in-safety, they were awakened then and do not slumber now.</p><p>One more mission. You cannot be slow to take position. This one mission is something you can do, and must flaunt in the face of your fellow seers. Promises have been made.</p><p>You won't falter for one more step, no matter the stiffness in your neck, the baring of your teeth - darkness can wait. It is so good at it...</p><p>Oh, goddammit.</p><p>No, not those gods, thanks, this is more of a common socio-cultural thing. In fact, you could stand to swear with more conviction right now.</p><p>Everybody's going to get all "You didn't see it coming??" with you after this. Throw in some "This is what you call lucky, Rose????" for good, performatively baffled measure. They had better avoid any questions about the best way to get rid of stains.</p><p>You follow the trail of yellow blood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sollux: Lament.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>